Consequences
by canislupis13
Summary: Alright, there are barely any Ash fics out there so I decided to change that. This is a TWO SHOT. First how Ash feels about the plane incident, than on Dragon Nine. SPOILERS! It's K but it has one swearword in it and it's focused around death.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer- If you think I own Alex Rider, you're seriously touched in the head._

* * *

_Tick, Tick, Tick_

The sound haunted him. Aaron Sean Hammler constantly heard the ticking of a bomb. He hadn't even placed it yet. That would happen tomorrow. Right now, he had just left John and Helen's house. They had finished packing for their trip, but little Alex wasn't going. Aaron was slightly relieved. He already felt horrible for what he was doing. He didn't need the blood of an infant on his hands as well. Because tomorrow Aaron was planting a bomb on a plane, one that would kill his best friend and his wife.

Aaron sighed. How had he gotten into this? Oh, that's right, Scorpia and that creepy Major Yu bastard. They had offered him money. A lot. But that wasn't why he was doing this. Not entirely at least. He knew he was already too far in. After John had tricked Scorpia, they had been paranoid about undercover spies. They would have his records, they would know he had worked for MI6. If he pulled out, it would look suspicious. He would be dead in two days.

He should never have gone to them. And why had he? Because he had felt second best. Aaron had grown up with two brothers. His older brother, Josh was the star athlete, won trophies, got all the girls. His younger brother, Chris was always the baby of the family, spoiled beyond belief, not to mention he was on the Honor Roll, model student, always being awarded medals. And him? The middle child, forever looked over. He had good grades, could kick a ball as well as the next guy, but he didn't have that perfection everyone else seemed to. When he went into the army, his parents had finally been proud. And he had been hopeful. Maybe this was something he could be the best at. But, nope. John Rider took that award. First in the SAS, then in MI6. So when Alan Blunt had humiliated and degraded him, told him flat-out he was always going to be second best, he had snapped. He was furious and hateful. And what better way to relieve those feelings than by hurting the one person who has a constant reminder of his shortcomings?

Aaron stood at the window, eyes fixed on the Rider's plane. The bomb would go off at the same time the plane lifted off the runway. He couldn't look away. It felt like a dishonor to their memories. Or soon-to-be memories anyway.

The plane was rolling forward. Less than a minute.

He wondered if anyone would suspect him Ian, maybe? Or would he be too distraught over his brother and sister-in-law's deaths?

Thirty seconds.

Poor Alex. An orphan and not even a month old. He would hate him if he ever found out.

Liftoff.

The explosion was spectacular. A million pieces flying outward, flames rushing up toward the sky that was blocked out by the thick smoke. People screamed, security struggled to remember their emergency training. The police were called, along with MI6.

Aaron turned and ran. It wasn't that strange. All around him, people raced for the exits as the airport personnel tried to control the situation. Aaron made it out without being stopped. He ran the whole way to his small flat, sat on his couch, and cried.

* * *

So what do you think? This will be a two shot. Second half should come out pretty soon. Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay this is the second installment of _Consequences. _This examines Ash's feeling during Snakehead.

Disclaimer- I'm a thirteen year old American schoolgirl in New Jersey. Enough said, yes?

"Careful! I want this to be perfect!"

Ash just nodded, knowing better than to respond to Major Yu in this mood. He typed in the code that would start Royal Blue on its descent to the ocean floor. Yu watched him, eyes narrowed.

"Are you quite alright Ash? You haven't been acting normal lately."

"I'm fine."

Yu didn't seem to believe him. "You've been off for a while now. Ever since you found out you would be working with the Rider boy, actually. You haven't been affected by the brat have you?"

"Of course not. He's meaningless." Ash lied through his teeth. Alex had affected him. It was like seeing John again, constantly being reminded of the worst day of his life, his greatest mistake, greatest failure.

"Yes, he is." Yu agreed. "At least he is now. He can't hurt us dead."

Dead. Ash hated to think it. And it was his fault, just John and Helen's deaths had been. He'd tricked the boy from the start. Everything had been a lie. Well, not everything. The argument in the room in Chinatown had been real. He hadn't been told Alex was going alone to collect the papers. He knew of Anan Sukit. The man was cruel and he liked to play with people. It was against his better judgment that he let Alex go. And when he had come back, bruised and bloody, obviously having been in some sort of fight, Ash had been horrified. He had wanted to keep Alex out of the line of fire as much as possible. The idea that his godson had been involved in things like this before was bad enough. But for him to go through it right in front of him was killer. He had failed as a godfather the same way he had failed as a friend. To have Alex _killed _because of him! It was unbearable.

"Focus." Yu muttered. "This can't go wrong."

Not ten seconds later, the door burst open and Ash felt a burning pain in his back. He pitched forward onto the floor and blacked out.

He came to without the feeling of immense confusion, so he couldn't have been out long. There were voices, Major Yu's and … No, it couldn't be. He was dead. Unless…? He lifted his head. Alex Rider stood before him. He really shouldn't have been surprised. This _was _John's son. He whispered his name, and saw Alex stare at him in shock before understanding crossed his face, followed immediately by contempt.

"I'm sorry Alex." He was. Inexpressibly so. "I didn't want you to know." (Anthony Horowitz, Snakehead, pg.366)

Poor Alex. This would destroy every bit of innocence he had left. He wanted him to understand. He was grateful Yu gave the chance to explain. Though it probably wouldn't make any difference. Alex would hate him, and rightfully so. Still he could try. So he told him how he felt after Mdina. The situation reminded him of that fiasco. Nothing had gone right. He was badly hurt. A Rider was involved.

He stopped, but Yu, the sadistic bastard, wouldn't let him end it there. "Why don't you tell him the rest of it Ash?" (Anthony Horowitz, Snakehead, pg.369)

"No! Please.." (Anthony Horowitz, Snakehead, pg.369) He couldn't. It was too much.

But Alex was a smart kid. He had already realized. Ash couldn't bring himself to answer him. Yu did it for him, explaining that Ash had to be tested beyond a doubt.

"I didn't want to…" (Anthony Horowitz, Snakehead, pg.369) He had to understand that much. Had to understand that it had destroyed him to do it.

"Alex.." He tried one last time to talk to him, but he just didn't have the strength. He never seemed to have the strength to do what was needed.


End file.
